narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isei Kigasei
'Isei '(威勢, high-spirited) is a mutated species created by Kōmorimaru to protect him and also do his bidding. After the moon hit the Earth and her master passed away she was forced to fend for herself. Background Isei was a girl of the Kigasei Clan who was during the second shinobi war. Just like the rest of her family she was born with unique ability to absorb Natural Energy. Though on her third birthday she and several other member of her clan were abducted. A shinobi known as Kōmorimaru, father of Orochimaru abducted these shinobi for his of use. He experimented on these being to give them unique abilities. Some were given the the ability of Swift Release while others were given the ability Steel Release. Though Isei was unique. Kōmorimaru believed that she had the most potential due to her young age. So Kōmorimaru gave her the Kekkei Genkai the Dark Release; giving her the ability that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. She spent most her days being the right hand woman of Kōmorimaru. During this time Kōmorimaru gave her a unique doujutsu to view powerful life forces so, she can keep her youthful appearance. Couple decades later the moon hit the earth creating chaos. Kōmorimaru did not survive this incident. Before his death he told Isei to survive and wait for him to "resurrect". Believing her masters words she continued to survive by using the Cellular Absorption Regeneration technique which allows her to absorb the cells of other beings. Alongside with her unique dojutsu she became known as the immortal lady and The Vampire. Appearance Isei is a seductress. She wears clothes that barely cover her body. She wears crimson armor to protect her shoulders, shoulders arms, hips, shins, and neck. Though unlike most people who wear the armor, she does not wear much clothes underneath. She wears panties with a belt. Along with a tank top the covers the front of her boobs and nothing else. Isei has long black hair and red eyes from her kekkei genkai. She wears ruby earrings to match eyes. Personality Abilities Isei is not much of a fighter but more of a supporter. She is capable of many different tasks. Isei is capable of communicating with animals, (mostly bats and snakes though), and is able to request them to help him accomplish specific jobs, such as acting as spies or even gathering intel they have already seen or heard. This aids her greatly; she has a great relationship with animals. The information that the animals gather, can be passed on to her very quickly, allowing Isei to know things without even moving a muscle or using her dojutsu. Life Force and Chakra As a member of the Kigasei Clan, Isei possesses an exceptionally strong life force and an incredibly long life span. Using the Cellular Rejection and Absorption techniques she possess, she has lived for long than three centuries. Noted several times, Mia possessed an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong and unique chakra. Just like most of her clan members, Isei possess Sage Transformation. Her body naturally absorbs Natural Energy giving her enhanced speed and strength. Though after absorbing to much of this natural energy she breaks into a uncontrollable state. Though after over 300 years of training you can say she has it pretty much mastered. If she enters an area with alot of natural energy she is bound to lose control. Dark Release Isei possess the Dark Release Kekkei Genkai. Through the Dark Release Kekkei Genkai Isei is essentially immune to Ninjutsu based attacks. Through the Dark Release Isei is capable of stopping any attack thrown against her by absorbing chakra.(She cannot absorb several techniques at once) This can be used as a weapon in its own right allowing Isei to directly absorb the chakra from a person, killing them when their chakra is depleted completely. Dojutsu Isei's uncommon Kekkei Genkai gives her the ability to see through walls, cast irresistible genjutsu, and counter other dōjutsu, such as the Byakugan, Sharingan, and many other Canon and Fanon dojutsu. Though unlike most dōjutsu, she can see the physical life force inside a human's body to check their status being alive or dead. This ability allows her to see species who have the strongest life force and absorb them instead of weak life force shinobi. Also being able to see a person's life form she can predict a series of attacks that an opponent uses against her, some say that it is slower then sharingan. With this kekkei genkai, Isei has the ability to see and hear things from long distances. With complete mastery over her eyes, Isei's field of vision surpasses most people who posses the Byakugan. She also has the ability to read their thought, without them noticing. Physical Prowers Isei possesses a massive amount of physical strength, comparable to the Third Raikage according to Kōmorimaru. She has been shown to easily break through walls and knock people and animals out with a single flick. Though what is even more impressive is her speed and reflexes. She is said to be one of the fastest people of alive right now. She was able to dodge several close range punches from taijutsu master Sakurai. She is said to be on the same level as the Fourth Raikage. Other Skills Quotes Trivia